Operation Maple Syrup
History Although the 5th Reich had been sending supplies to his fellow Gamers currently fighting in the Former United States for months, recently 5th Reich merchant vessels have been being torpedoed by furry Submarines. The Submarine threat becomes so severe that the 5th Reich is forced to shut down all supply lines going to the Gamers in America. Afterwards Erich Von Bleinspeiler Begins Frantically searching for other ways to get his supplies to the Gamers. Then he begins preparing for something completly unprepared for by the furries, a full-scale invasion of Canada. * Phases Phase 1 “Lock n’ Load” For the first part of Operation Maple Syrup The 5th Reich joined by the Tailbiters will send all of their forces to USGR Occupied Greenland In order to build a massive fighting force and practically turning Greenland into a giant military base while still being strategically close to Eastern Canada. Greenland also allows the 5th Reich/Tailbiters to build hundreds if not thousands of harbors for their Navys along Greenlands coasts. Another reason They chose to build their forces in Greenland because Germany is too small to amass such a force. However after losing many of their forces in Operation Kronos, buidling of forces may take many months. Phase 2: “Winter Warfare” With Winter fast approching the 5th Reich/Tailbiters will begin to find different ways to keep their Brave Soldiers warm and cozy as fight through Canada. One tactic used during the First Furry War was to take the skin off of a dead furry and use the fur to make blankets. The 5th Reich/Tailbiters also begin designing new Winter Camoflages to fit the Canadian terrain for troops clothing, Land Vehlicles And Aircraft. They also design new jackets and pants fitted with built-in heaters. They also need to have warm food rations for the soldiers such as Ramen Noodles, Oatmeal, small Pancakes, And many more. The 5th Reich begins modifying their vehicles so that they will be able to resist harsh cold. The Tailbiters do the same. Phase 3: “Red Herring” With such a massive Force being built in Greenland Obviously the furries are going to send spies to Greenland to find out exactly what is going on. Erich knows this will happen and when it does the 5th Reich will begin producing false propoganda leaflets saying that the 5th Reich and Tailbiters are going to America in order to deter the furries away from Canada and tells his and the Tailbiters soldiers that if someone walks up to them asking why they are in Greenland to tell them they are going to invade America Not Canada. Phase 4: “The Exciting Part” After building an invasion force that will be able to successfully invade Canada and the furries and been deterred from Canada by Phase 3 the 5th Reich/Tailbiters will bombard the Canadian States of NewFoundLand, Quebec, Nunavut Territory, Manitoba, And Ontario from the sea and the air all at the same time. After furry coastal Defense is destroyed. The Tailbiters will send in landing and Hovercraft on the beaches joined by 5th Reich Paratroopers. They will then push into Western Canada before taking the whole country. Phase 5: “Pizza Time” After the 5th Reich And Tailbiters have Taken Canada they will open new supply lines to the Northern United States. Which will continue to give the Gamers the resources needed to fight against the furries. * Timeline October 8, 2019 - Phase 1 Begins And 5th Reich and Tailbiter Forces arrive in Greenland to begin Building the Invasion Forces. Category:Current Events Category:Major Battles